PrObLeMaS dE CoMuNiCaCiÓn
by Laila Potter M.D
Summary: 2cartas con muchas promesas, problemas y palabras de amor.pareja a la carta aunke debo decir ke personalmente hay 1 que amo...basado en hechos reales...Trust me!
1. Amorsote

**Amorzote**

Yo se que tenemos un gran problema de comunicación (y como en toda relación es por parte de los dos…no me vas a venir a decir a mi que tu no tienes la culpa de nada en esto por que…bueno me he pasado como siempre…lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que tu también tienes parte de la culpa!) , y en verdad me gustaría solucionarlo pues no me gustaría perder al que considero al hombre de mi vida, el verdadero amor, etc. También se que soy una persona muy despistada, con grandes problemas de atención, un poco egoísta y muy mimada, también soy muy enamoradiza (con esto me refiero a que tiendo a querer muy rápido a la personas y me enamoro muy fácil) y me cuesta mucho olvidar a las personas, no tiendo a guardar rencores pues no me gusta amargarme la vida y de por si creo que todo el mundo es bueno (aunque tengo que admitir que tu eres la excepción a esa regla… pues a pesar de que ahora te amo con locura, en un principio llegue a pensar que eras la reencarnación del diablo o algo así, pues no me dejabas en paz…lo siento!)…soy muy pacifica pero cuando se me sale el mal genio o me desespero no soy muy amable que digamos ( se sale el león que hay en mi)…me gusta dormir, pues es la única manera que me desconecto de mi familia, del mundo, pero me gusta mas dormir contigo pues así me siento más cerca de ti, más segura.

Por ti haría muchas cosas, casi todo…el suicidio no esta considerado como posible, soy demasiado gallina (ni idea de la razón de porque estoy en donde estoy!) y le temo a la muerte (bueno, de hecho le temo a la forma en como voy a morir!)…en fin, lo que quiero decir es que por ti cambiaria mi personalidad entera, mi físico, hasta mi manera de ver la vida…aunke creo que tu no me dejarías y me terminarías antes de que lo haga, tan sólo por tener esa idea…pero si podría cambiar mis defectos y volverlos en cualidades.

Por ti haría lo siguiente:

Aprendería a seleccionar la calidad de lo que digo…esto de pronto interfiere en la forma en como hable

Me mantendría pendiente de ti, por no decir que me convertiría en tu esclava … bueno esto es una exageración ilustrativa… aunke de cierta manera lo soy

Me colgaría los celulares (ahora que me acuerdo tu nos los conoces!...pero pronto lo harás y te volverás adicto…ya lo veras!) de las orejas…bueno otra exageración ilustrativa, de pronto esta carta estará llena de ellas.

Trabajaría mucho en mejorar mi memoria

Dejaría de dormir tanto…aunke por que no te vienes tu adormir conmigo?...así te envicias conmigo y compartimos más tiempo juntos! Que opinas?

Dejaría de comer dulces y chocolates…aquí debería ir un comentario como el anterior pero temo sonar muy repetitiva y que te me aburras antes de terminar la carta y cortes conmigo por poco creativa.

Trabajaría en mi independencia…talvez me emancipe o cuando cumple la mayoría de edad me escape y me vaya a trabajar y luego me voy a vivir contigo!...no, mejor no…eso es mucho compromiso y luego te me asustas

Al estar con los demás, tu serás mi prioridad en mis pensamientos…aunke por supuesto, que alguien tan bueno como tu nunca abandonarían mis pensamientos…para mi tu eres el que mejor esta en este mundo…así que ya te puedes ir imaginando como estas!

Al estar sola tu serás mi prioridad

Al estar contigo tu serás mi prioridad

Al estar dormida tu serás mi prioridad

Al estar conciente tu serás mi prioridad

….de hecho siempre has sido mi prioridad aunke lo que debería hacer es demostrártelo

Por ti preguntaría lo que no te entiendo…pero promete nunca reírte...plisss!

Nunca te diré mentiras, aunke no lo hago ahora y nunca lo haré

Aprendería a respirar mas fuerte, pensar mas rápido, en fin muchas cosas para no quedarme en silencio y no darte a entender que me he elevado o algo por el estilo

Aprendería a medir consecuencias tanto de mis acciones como de mis palabras…aunke no se de que te quejas si tu eres hasta más impulsivo que yo-

Aprendería a callar…toma nota

Aprendería a decir todo lo que siento y como me siento…en serio!

Y muchas cosas mas…que incluyen el aumentar mi paciencia y a ver si de una vez por todas puedo soportar a tus amiguitos

Tan sólo dime si o no y tomaré tus palabras como una orden…

Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi razón, mi alma, mi conciente y mi subconsciente.

**Att: Tu Muñequita.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pues este ficcy esta basado en hechos reales y como se puede ver es una carta de una mujer (gryffindor) hacia su enamorado….personalmente me encanta imaginarme que son Lily y James…pues esta pareja simplemente es la mejor, y aunque también cabe un Draco- Hermione (también me gusta muchísimo)...no se...Díganme sus opiniones y manden un reviewsote! Bye bye take care..

Att: Laila Potter

PD: recuerden que un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a una Laila feliz, una Laila Feliz equivale a muchos ficcys y capítulos, y eso da como resultado a unos lectores felices por eso **_reviews para mi es equivalente a ustedes felices_**


	2. Muñequita

**Muñequita**

En realidad no se como comenzar esta carta, pues como tu bien sabes soy pésimo escribiendo…lo que mejor se me da es hablar, lo he intentado contigo pero al parecer no se te da tan bien como a mi ( y no me lo puedes negar, pues con eso de que yo soy el que hablo y cuando te pregunto algo tu me dices " no se" o me respondes otra cosa parecida, no queda mucho que opinar al respecto) , así que tocó escribir!.

Si, me doy cuenta de que tenemos un problema de comunicación que nos está afectando mucho, y no quisiera terminar contigo por un problema solucionable…aunque parece que esta lejos pero aparecerá, lo prometo…eso si tienes que poner de tu parte, yo lo estoy haciendo, de lo contrario nada funcionara.

Respecto a lo de tu carta, yo se que también me toca un pedazo de la culpa, no te lo puedo negar (aunque quisiera…corre peligro mi integridad física). Por otra parte, te quiero decir que seas como seas, con defectos y todo para mi eres perfecta…quien más podría ser tan linda, sexy, tierna, comprensiva, desmemoriada, peleona, brusca e infantil a la vez y que además de eso, de cómo resultado a la cosita más linda de este mundo? ah? dime… en realidad no tengo ningún problema contigo y tu forma de ser…ni se te ocurra cambiar de a mucho porque…porque…tan sólo no cambies mucho si?...pero lo que si tienes que cambiar es ese pequeño defecto que creo que nos esta matando la relación (esto no quiere decir que tu defecto sea el culpable de todo, claro esta) y es esa cualidad tuya de guardarte las cosas…dime por lo que más quieras lo que sientes, pues por mucho que haya estudiado y haya asistido a la clase con la mantis religiosa esa que nos da clase, todavía no logro despertar mi ojo interior…tu verás…pero lo de que me digas lo que sientes, piensas y creas es de carácter urgente….además no es por nada, pero esa pequeña actitud puede dar a entender que no confías mucho en mi, no es algo que yo piense sino que es algo que se puede sobrentender con eso…amor mío, yo quiero que me hablas y me digas todo lo que se te pase por esa cabecita tuya…que tengo que hacer para que lo hagas? Ah? Dime…no quiero parecer disco rayado pero porfa habla!

Bueno, en cuanto a mi yo se que soy un poquito hablador, un toque regañón, medio intenso entre otras cosas pero prometo que a medida que vayas cambiando tu calidad de expresión yo me voy suavizando…trato?

Tu sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera…tu eres la mujer que quiero, que amo y te he dicho que a nadie he amado como lo hago contigo…tu eres muy especial para mi, te has fundido en todo mi ser…Mi hermosa te amo mucho, no quiero tener que separarme de ti en ningún momento y quiero ke disfrutemos buenos momentos juntos y recuerda, no llores mi preciosa que no hay motivos importantes para eso TE AMO

Preciosa un propuesta, quédate toda tú vida a mi lado y esto es en serio, no quiero ke te separes de mi…duerme mi preciosa

**Att: Tu Nenezote **

Pd: hoy mismo me voy a hablar con mis amigo…ya verás como los amanzo y si no, pues entrenare a otros humanos o en su defecto a otro animal…Muchitos besos para ti, mi nena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pues este ficcy esta basado en hechos reales y recientes de mi vida…aunke tengo que admitir que algunos hechos estan exagerados o pues aumentados…en fin, lo que quiero decir es que no todo es real, pero la idea en general si…bueno espero que hayan entendido lo que dije…no se me dio muy bien lo de la explicación…bueno esta es la ultima parte de este supermegashort ficcy…espero que les haya gustado…para mi fue un punto de desfogue bien fuerte…ya los dejo de atormentar con mis chorradas y los dejo…

Díganme sus opiniones y manden un reviewsote! Bye bye take care..

Att: Laila Potter

PD: recuerden que un ficcy con muchos reviews es igual a una Laila feliz, una Laila Feliz equivale a muchos ficcys y capítulos, y eso da como resultado a unos lectores felices por eso **_reviews para mi es equivalente a ustedes felices_**


End file.
